brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Crescent Town
}} Crescent Town is a small town on the north coast of Crescent Island. It is the location of the eighth and last Gym, being the only town in Roria with a Gym. Players reach this town by surfing south on Route 17, while the gate towards Route 18 is blocked by an Eclipse Grunt until after the player infiltrates the secret hideout of Team Eclipse, which is concealed somewhere in this town. Notable Places Tanner's Tavern Tanner's Tavern is the disguise for Team Eclipse's hideout. An Eclipse Grunt is spotted by the player and hides into this shop. There are 4 juice kegs inside of the building, and shop owner Tanner blows the cover by advising the player to pull the red lever if he or she wants to find something special. Indeed, when the red lever is pulled, the juice keg rises with a quake, revealing a secret lift to Eclipse Base...... Crescent Gym Crescent Gym is a -type Gym located inside of a sunken ship, where a player must surf to in order to access. The Gym is blocked by spilt barrels when player first arrives into the town. The player must defeat Team Eclipse in Aborille Outpost and Demon's Tomb in order to gain access into the Crescent Gym. The Gym is in a twisted dimension forming into a cube, and has a puzzle of shifting rooms around to fold the Gym into cubes with rearranged sides. While moving the rooms, player also has to match the arrows to get on other sides and progress through the Gym, fighting through a few Pirates in the process, eventually reaching the treasure room where the Gym Leader appears. With a full squad of Pokémon at Lv. 80 or above, Leader Captain B. proves herself to be the toughest Gym Leader in Roria by being a master of not just Ghost-type Pokémon, but also competitive battling with all Pokémon except her last one holding items sold in the BP Shop, Colosseum Marketplace, one of them even possessing its Signature Hidden Ability! As in the past couple of Gyms, her party is engaged in a Full Battle and her final Pokémon is equipped with the power of Mega Evolution. When the player emerges victorious in this difficult Gym Match, Captain B. awards the player with Haunted Badge and TM65 Shadow Claw. Pokémon |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Trainers Crescent Gym |- |- |Attack1=Explosion|Attack2=Trick-or-treat|Attack3=Phantom Force}} |- |Attack1=Wood Hammer|Attack2=Horn Leech|Attack3=Phantom Force}} |- |- |Ability=Iron Fist|Attack1=Curse|Attack2=Focus Punch}} |- |Attack1=Heavy Slam}} |- |- |Attack1=Phantom Force}} |- |Attack1=Earth Power|Attack2=Shadow Ball|Attack3=Shore Up}} |- |- |Attack1=Shadow Ball|Attack2=Sludge Bomb|Attack3=Focus Blast|Attack4=Destiny Bond}} |- |Attack1=Swords Dance|Attack2=Leaf Blade|Attack3=Shadow Claw|Attack4=Sucker Punch}} |- |Attack1=Rest|Attack2=Sleep Talk|Attack3=Calm Mind|Attack4=Snarl}} |- |Attack1=Nasty Plot|Attack2=Dazzling Gleam|Attack3=Power Gem|Attack4=Shadow Ball}} |- |Attack1=Swords Dance|Attack2=King's Shield|Attack3=Shadow Claw|Attack4=Sacred Sword}} |- |Attack1=Toxic|Attack2=Foul Play|Attack3=Recover|Attack4=Will-O-Wisp}} |- Items |- |- |- |- Trivia * Crescent Gym Leader Captain B. is based on Beeism, who is a popular female Roblox Game Developer. ** She is the first and only female Gym Leader in Roria. * This is the second town or city with RTD Signal disabled after Rosecove Beach. * One man in the town says: “Welcome to Crescent Town, how tough are ya?” This is another reference to the popular TV show Spongebob Squarepants after the inaccessible island on Route 17. Category:Towns